<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legendary Delinquent by beelzevub (Loupxxx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622253">Legendary Delinquent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupxxx/pseuds/beelzevub'>beelzevub (Loupxxx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Blood, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Decapitation, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Rape, Restraints, Stabbing, no beta we die like men, stab wound fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupxxx/pseuds/beelzevub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri messes with the wrong people and it doesn't end well for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legendary Delinquent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started out as any other day, waking up, arguing with Juza over breakfast, getting bored at school it seemed like it’d be another day of smooth sailing for the high specs gangster. Until after school when some punk decided to give him the stink eye and things took a turn for the worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up was painful, his entire body sore. Banri had no idea how long he’d been out after the punk knocked his lights out. His head was spinning, he tried to rub his eyes only to notice that he was restrained to a chair. Trying to focus his vision he started looking around and saw he was in some kind of warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah our guest is finally awake” said a voice, as a man stepped towards him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you?” Banri spat out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you're the one who decided to fuck with my boy huh” the man stepped closer to him ”guess it’s time we showed you what we do to little punks like you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you you're not gonna get me” Banri screamed in the guy’s face struggling against his restraints</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You sure about that? Seems like we already did... boys take care of him” and with that the man left and Banri was left with two men who approached him from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller one pulled out a knife and started cutting open his shirt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY! The fuck you doing?!” desperation slowly building up in him. None of the men seemed to respond to his yelling or his thrashing, all of them completely silent and completely unphased as if they'd done this a million times, methodical even in the way they fondled Banri’s chest or the way they cut off his pants, a less than accidental gash cut on the side of his leg “MOTHERFUCKER LET ME GO”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” one of the men said before throwing a punch into Banri’s face, splitting open his lip, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. The following punches landing lower and lower on his body ending with one straight to his nuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Banri hunched over in pain a hand lifted his head by the chin before throwing another punch, this time directly to his eye, half of his vision immediately going dark from the swelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the men kicked him in the back, Banri going face first into the concrete chair and all, the crunching noise his nose made on impact audible to everyone in the room, the blood running from it feeling hot running through his nostril and pooling underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri felt the wind being knocked out of him as a kick made contact with his side and he was sure at least one rib cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP JUST FUCKING STOP” he wailed, dead silence being the only response. Suddenly he felt like he could move again and realized that the restraints on his feet and arms had been undone, thinking it was all over Banri lunged into a full sprint away, only to be caught by the waistband of his boxers and tripped down onto the floor once more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where does the princess think she's going” one of the men asked in a mocking tone “The fun is only just beginning” He pulled a knife and cut away at Banri’s underwear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO NO STOP PLEASE LET ME GO” Banri begged to no avail</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the man spread his asscheeks Banri could do nothing except sob onto the concrete floor “Fuck he looks tight” the shorter man said spitting on his hole “That's all the lube you’re getting, enjoy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gonna be good” said the other man pulling his dick out and stroking it to full hardness, he pulled Banri’s hips up and shoved his entire length in one go, Banri let out a screech that the shorter man, the one holding his arms behind his back used to shove his own dick into Banri’s mouth, who involuntarily bit down on it. The man let a pained groan out and pulled Banri up by his hair and landed a blow strong enough to knock a tooth right out his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me again and I will rip out your teeth one by one” The man said, spitting venom with his words before shoving Banri’s head between his legs once more. His hands now free, Banri tried to push away at the figure abusing his throat to no avail, the grips on his hair and hips seeming to only get stronger the more he struggled. The blood oozing from his hole dripping hot down his leg, staining the pants of the man pounding his back while the one pouring from where his tooth used to be mixing with his saliva and pooling at the feet of the shorter man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to try this hole” The taller man said, grabbing Banri by the throat and hoisting him up, putting him in a most exposing position, his whole  body in display for the men to see. The shorter man took a step forward, spreading his legs further and positioning his body between them, he then proceeded to throw a punch directly into Banri’s ballsack and let a thunderous laugh out. The shorter man unceremoniously shoved his dick alongside his partner’s and as Banri let out another ear piercing scream the man shoved two fingers into his mouth and proceeded to prod at the hole left behind  by the missing tooth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri could do nothing except writhe in pain as both men jackhammered away at his hole chasing their own reliefs. The only thing Banri could hear was the seemingly deafening squelching noises his bleeding hole made and the grunts coming from both men as they came up and down from their high, his guts feeling bloated and heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri was then unceremoniously dropped to the floor, he felt the sperm of the two men ,mixed inside of him, dripping from his hole and pooling on the ground beneath him. Using his remaining strength he tried to crawl away from the men but was stopped by a heavy booth crushing his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't learn do ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know how to deal with your kind princess” The taller man said pulling a knife from the side of his leg, and kneeling down to Banri’s level “know where this is going?” He asked then he plunged the knife deep between Banri’s ribs, and again on the side of his abs, and once again right below his stomach. He shoved two fingers inside one of Banri’s stab wounds, stretching it and fingering it like it was a pussy. Banri’s vision clouded from the intense pain and his swollen eye didn't let him see much of anything anymore, now three fingers to the knuckle the man removed his fingers and Banri felt them being replaced with something bigger, and harder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO; NO STOP” Banri pleaded whilst the man shoved his erect member into his newfound hole, the sounds of ripping flesh resonating through his body .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck man its so tight and fucking HOT” The taller man moaned, his face twisted in a -lusty- expression “you have to try it” He handed the knife the the shorter man who plunged it deep down Banri’s collarbone stopping the torrent of blood pouring out with his cock, plunging it as deep as it went, his hairy hole rubbing against the side of Banri's wailing face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri felt as if he would die any second, he felt the air escaping his ripped lung and the blood gushing out from his stab wounds only made worse by the thrusting happening in them “Please, please dont” Banri softly pleaded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look he’s still alive” The taller man told the other one “Maybe we should do something about his pleading”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The shorter man only nodded, turning around, knife in hand and shoved it into Banri’s mouth, cutting his tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As more and more blood gushed from him Banri only felt everything going colder and darker until it was no more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally he stopped struggling” the shorter man said, the other man had no reply for he was fully focused on chasing his relief inside of Banri’s rapidly cooling body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming down from his second orgasm the taller man pulled out of the hole “Fuck im spent” he started pulling up his pants when suddenly he stopped, took a hold of his cock and started pissing on banris body “Maybe this’ll keep it warm for ya” He told the other man still thrusting away at the hole on Banri’s upper chest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No use, hell getting too cold” he said, pulling out, as he then took the knife and took it to banris' throat , cutting away at the flesh and prying the vertebrae apart. Once done he took a hold of the head aand tarted fucing his throat from the inside out “Ah this is much better he said his dick reacting positively to the ridging in his lower throat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's fucked man” The taller man said with a disgusted expression on his face “Whatever clean up after yourself when you're done, shove him in a dumpster or something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this unedited mess i managed to finish in a medicated haze<br/>i miiiight come back to do some cleanup later. tbh if i didn't post it now as is i wasn't gonna post it so<br/>like usual follow me on twitter @beelzevub and constructive criticism always welcomed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>